I'm Not Sorry
by brokenrussiancrawl
Summary: Warren Peace was not the jealous type; that was until he got with Layla; whenever a guy even glanced at Layla in more than a friendly way he would be all flames. Literally. He couldn't stop it. Then he would do something stupid...


**Fact about me, Brokenrussiancrawl:**

**I hate when you are sitting at a red light and the people in the car next to you are watching you; when they are staring at you. Or when they try and get your attention. Its like 'I'm not looking at you for a reason, you know.' It makes me feel a little violated. **

I'm Not Sorry.

Warren Peace was not the jealous type. He never really had to worry if someone was flirting with his girlfriend or not because he never had one before. Warren had girls that liked him, girls that were scared of him but thrived off of the thrill of being with him, and then the girls that wanted more with him but would never push the issue.

But then he got a girlfriend, Layla Williams, and everything changed, not only did he have to be nice to her all the time he _wanted_ to be nice to her. He wanted to make her smile and laugh and wanted to have her sit at his table even if it meant that her annoying friends were going to be there with them. But most of all he_ never_ wanted her to look at another guy like she looked at him.

Whenever a guy even glanced at Layla in more than a friendly way he would be all flames. Literally. He couldn't stop it. Then he would do something stupid and he would either get in trouble with the school and his girlfriend or just his girlfriend, or he would get hurt but he knew for a fact the other guy was getting hurt to, thanks to his flame balls. Either way, it ended with Layla not talking to him until he apologized to her and the guy that looked at her, but he never did, well not to the guy, he groveled when it came to Layla, he just told them to tell her he did.

Layla was the best friend that he ever had. She listened to him, comforted him. Stayed up all night talking to him, just because he wanted to hear the sound of her voice, she went to the restaurant almost everyday just to see him a little bit more.

Hell she even went with him one day to prison to meat his father. Of course his dad loved her from the very moment he met her and told him every time he saw him to tell Layla 'hi' for him or 'make sure to hold on to this one she's a keeper.' And that was about the time he knew it. He loved her. He really did. He could never get enough of her.

So it wasn't his fault that he was little jealous of the new guy who was in the locker next to hers. And it wasn't his fault that he wanted to rip the guys arm off whenever he would touch her or bump her. He hated the new guy. He had no idea what his name was or his power, he didn't care. He just wanted him to leave his girlfriend alone. It hurt him to watch as this kid moved in on his territory. Watching as he tried to flirt with her and _his_ Layla shooting down every little thing because she just didn't understand what he was getting at.

Warren stood in the hall way, steaming, and trying his hardest to restrain himself from going over there and hitting the guy as hard as he could repeatedly. The only reason why he didn't turn the guy into a flaming cockroach was because his girlfriend would probably not talk to him for a month, and he could barley go an hour without seeing her.

Standing next to him in the hallway was Layla's best friend Magenta. She wore purple and black everyday and she could turn into a Guinea Pig. She seemed to be oblivious to what was going on right in front of her. She just kept talking:

"So I was wondering if you could help me, you know, throw that party for Layla. She will never know about it. Warren? Are you listening to me?" Magenta asked as she looked at Warren who was staring down the hall with evil eyes. She followed his gaze and saw Layla, one of her best friends laughing with the new kid from first hour.

"Who is that?" Warren asked through clenched teeth. Magenta smirked, he was jealous.

"That is the new kid from my first hour. His name is John I think. Yeah he sits next to Layla. Well on the other side of Layla since I occupy the other side. He's really nice. And he's funny; had us laughing all morning."

Magenta could literally see the smoke coming off of him. 'What a hot head.' She laughed to herself.

Deciding to piss him off more she said in a casual tone, "Warren, your smoking. I would put out the fire if I were you." He looked at her for the first time since turning the corner and from the look on his face she could tell it was taking a lot of restraint for him not to go over there and turn the other kid to ash.

"Tell Layla I will see her at lunch." He started to walk off but stopped when he heard Magenta.

"Why, you jealous?" This time he did actually flame up a little. But he kept walking; he knew that if he hurt her Layla would probably never talk to him again.

Warren went to third hour trying to rid himself of this new guy. He hated him. He hated the way he was leaning against the locker with a smirk on his face making his girlfriend laugh. It was sick and wrong and he was not going to put up with it. He was going to have to make sure that this guy knew what he was dealing with.

So when lunch time rolled around he was sitting there in his normal spot waiting for Layla to get there so he could ask about him. He pulled out his book and it wasn't long before she sat down next to him. He glanced up and sitting right next to her was the guy that was pissing him off; the reason for the smoke coming off his body. John.

Layla was completely oblivious to the hateful glare he sent him and she smiled widely at him and then leaned over and kissed his cheek. Warren had to admit he softened, just a little bit from her little kiss.

"How are you?" She asked all cheerily.

"Fine," Warren grumbled at her, looking back at his book, the one he barrowed from her last night.

He knew he was being rude, or mean, or whatever, but oh well, he didn't have to be nice all the time. Sometimes he was mean just for the sake of being mean, everyone knew that. So it wasn't a really big deal. And he was just glad that Layla shrugged it off, because he would have hated her being mad at him.

"Anyways, I'm fine too, thank you for being so concerned." She patted his hand, "And this is my friend John, I've known him since middle school. He just got his powers and so here he is at Sky High. John this is my boyfriend Warren Peace." She smiled at him with a little sparkle in her eye that he never got tired of. He loved that look.

"Warren Peace. The guy who has a Villain father that is locked up for the rest of his life? Dude, that sucks." John said, looking at him with sad eyes. Warren hated him even more.

"Not really." Warren said with disinterest.

"Warren is allowed to go and see his father twice every month." Layla smiled at Warren again and all he could think about was the fact that she was the one who hooked it up for him. To top it all off she had gone with him to see his father a few times. Mostly she says that she doesn't want to impose on him spending time with his dad. This, again, makes him love her more.

Lunch carried on the same: him reading and glancing at Layla and the John kid, while she and everyone that normally sat at the table talked to him. As everyone laughed at what he was saying he couldn't help but wish he could rip his head off again. Who does he think he is? These are his friends! He might not admit it most of the time, but they are.

Sometime during lunch Layla had moved her chair closer to his and was now resting her head on his shoulder. She was reading the book along with him sometimes laughing at silly things or telling him that she really liked this part. When he first noticed that she was reading with him he was about to turn the page, but her hand shot up and she placed it lightly over his. He looked at her and she was focusing intently on the book. He had smiled and kissed her temple. And so they sat there and read the book that she had let him barrow.

She and Warren both had a free hour next hour so they did what they normally did: gathered their stuff and moved out into the quad. They knew exactly where they were going: to their tree. It was a little out of the way which meant someone would have to purposely walk all that way to see the tree or them. And it was a Willow Tree; it gave the perfect amount of shade. As they reached their spot Warren sat down first, Layla followed a second later, settling in between his legs and leaning against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and sighed in contentment, for he loved when they were by themselves.

It was a little windy out and Layla shivered a little. Instead of pulling off his jacket or giving her his sweater, he heated his arms up, just a little bit. The warmth spread to his chest and soon she was perfectly fine sitting there with him with the wind blowing around them.

"You think your so cool 'cause you can warm me up hmmm?" She asked as she turned her head to look at him over her shoulder.

He smiled at her and kissed her neck, "You know it. It's what draws you in. Along with my stunning good looks and my easy-going personality." She laughed at this and shook her head.

"Why is it I put up with you?"

"Oh that's easy."

"Oh really?" She turned and looked at him, her eyebrow raised and a smile curving her lips. "Then tell me why."

His hands went around her waist as he drew her in closer, like it was some sort of secret that only the two of them should know about. Leaning into her ear he whispered, "Because you love me."

As he pulled back Layla giggled at him. Rolling her eyes she looked at him again, "Fine, I guess your right."

"You guess?" Warren asked in disbelief.

She nodded, completely serious, "That's what I said."

Before she could register anything that was about to happen he attacked her, rolling over a little so he wasn't crushing her with him weight but still somewhat on top of her he began to tickle him. She was squealing and laughing, begging him to stop, saying she couldn't breath and after a second he did stop only so he could ask a question: "You guess?"

This time she shook her head. "No."

"No what?"

"No its not 'I guess' its 'your right' it is because I love you." She smiled up at him and he leaned down to kiss her.

What he had meant to be a simple kiss turned out to be a full on make-out. Warren loved it; his fingers running threw her hair, her arms wrapped around his neck. He loved how soft her lips were and how gentle her kisses would start out bust slowly get more aggressive. He loved everything about her kisses.

Finally they pulled apart, needing air. She slumped against him and buried her head in his chest. That was when she started to giggle. She was laughing! Warren looked down at her a little confused and amused at the same time.

"I'm sorry," She said when she noticed him giving her a weird look. "I just cant seem to control myself with you." Warren smiled widely at her.

"I think that's a good thing, Hippie." She shook her head a little but was smirking; he refused to give up his nick-name for her.

They rested there for a long time until they heard the bell ring. With a sigh Warren got up and helped Layla to her feet. Still holding her hand he walked with her to the school building. She let go of his hand and slipped it around his waist; a moment later he had his arm around her shoulders.

They walked into school and as usual some people were staring, others just shrugged it off thinking that it was normal now, and others ignored them completely. He didn't need anything from his locker for this hour, so he just walked her to her locker and there he was, just staring at them as if he were trying to figure out a hard math problem. Warren tightened his grip on Layla for an instant then let go.

"Good after noon, John." Layla said with a smile.

John smiled back and said, "Hey." He continued to look at her with this look. A look that didn't like one little bit. It reminded him of the looks that Jennifer Frost used to give him at the beginning of the year; Warren didn't like it.

'Whatever'. Warren thought with a shake of his head, as he leaned against the locker beside Layla's. "So what are we doing today?" She asked as she shifted through her books in her tiny locker.

"It doesn't matter to me, I don't have to work."

She smiled and looked over at him. There was a gleam in her eyes that he had grown very familiar with. She wanted to have some _alone_ time with him tonight and Warren wanted the same thing. He gave her a seductive smirk and leaned into give Layla a kiss. He totally forgot that John was standing on the other side of her, probably watching as the kiss grew more intense.

"Please, can you get a room?" A familiar voice said and Layla pulled back from him laughing a little. She looked at her best friend and in a breathy voice said:

"We will later."

Wills mouth dropped open a little. He looked totally dumbstruck. Warren laughed and, casting on last look at the new guy walked to his class that was down the hall. Layla and Will had this hour together so he never had to walk her to class. Not that he minded; it was just that now he didn't have to worry about who walked her to class.

It was the end of the day now and Warren could not be happier. He had been waiting to see Layla for almost two hours now. What he was when he walked out of class shocked the shit out of him. There in the middle of the hallway was John, the new kid, kissing _his_ Layla.

It took a moment until Warren could regain his control and by that time Layla was trying desperately to shove the guy away from her. He was on fire; moving quickly with three long strides he made it to the couple. Grabbing the back of his shirt he ripped John off of her and turned him around so that he could hit him in the face. John flew into the lockers with a loud crash; not even looking at anyone else went after him.

Warren just hit John again and again in his face. He had to switch to his left hand after a minute or two because his right one started to hurt. He could hear voice all around him but it was like static from a radio. Every time he closed his eyes he could see the seen all over again, John kissing her and Layla trying to push him off.

Two strong arms came out and grabbed him, pulling him off of the kid was sputtering up blood on the floor. Warren was still beyond any reason. He continued to struggle against Will and was yelling at the kid:

"I could kill you right now; just rip you apart with my bare hands. If you ever come near her again I swear you will regret it! If I ever see you look at her I swear, oh I swear man." Warren was running out of things to say, as Will continued to drag him away, so with one last hurrah he yelled: "BACK OFF!"

Will tossed him out side and with a shake of his head went back inside. Sighing Warren turned around and almost ran over Layla; she had her hands on her hips and she looked mad.

"Are you happy?" She demanded. "I had everything under control and then you just had to show up, all flames and beat the crap out of him."

"He kissed you." Warren said in his defense.

"I don't care…"

Warren didn't want to fight all he wanted to do was hold her in his arms and look into her beautiful face. He did just that; reaching out he grabbed her hips and pulled her into a huge hug cutting her words off. He buried his face in her ear and said softly but loud enough for her to hear, "I'm not sorry."

**So what did you think? **

**Hate it? Love it?**

**Let me know!**

**Just click the beautiful little blue button.**


End file.
